


You Belong to Me

by terusan



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terusan/pseuds/terusan
Summary: 别随便购买外星人出售的东西，除非你在正确的地方使用。
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Kudos: 3





	You Belong to Me

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2015年初，巨傻白甜。

1.  
“不，”McCoy皱眉看着小瓶里的粉末，“我很抱歉孩子，可这应该不是一瓶追踪粉，鉴于我们都分别试过了。”

站在桌子另一边的卷发少尉不甘心地继续尝试着，他年轻的声音因为紧张而尖锐，“我知道！我知道医生，可那个萨萨林星商人……”

McCoy盯着检测仪等待数据出现，他对少尉的话摇摇头，“要我说多少次你们才能记得外星商人和地球商人一样没良心？上个月Jim买了据说洒在身上可以让人笑个不停的药水，试图夜袭Spock结果差点被掰断胳膊，而那玩意只能让人持续打喷嚏一个小时。可惜洒在他自己身上了，我还挺想看绿血妖怪不停打喷嚏的样子。”

Chekov仿佛没有听到他的唠叨，他咬着下唇，浅色的眼睛盯着绿色的细小晶体，仿佛这样能找到一个正确的使用方法而不是就这样承认自己被骗了。

“我希望你没有为这玩意花很多钱，就像Scott三个月前为了拍马屁花了一个月薪水——他的薪水可真不少——给Uhura买了什么发型光子记忆棒，结果把Uhura头发烧掉了一半，她半个月都不肯看Scott一眼，”医生幸灾乐祸地笑起来，“可怜的苏格兰人，连酒都喝不进去了……你在干嘛？”

Chekov接了一杯水放在实验桌上小心地撒了一些粉末进去，“如果固体的不行也许溶液什么的能帮它发生反应呢？”

别白费劲儿了，医生翻个白眼嘟囔，少尉蹲下来把下巴抵在桌上看着渐渐融化的粉末消逝在干净的水里，眼神充满期待就好像一个等待拆开自己生日礼物的少年。

然后什么也没有发生。

“该死。”

“你最好别试着喝它。”

Chekov蔫着脑袋站起来，“当然不会，”他把杯子推到一边，“我放弃了，追踪粉或者别的什么，我猜它只是一些易溶的粉末，也许能拿来变个魔术之类的。”

检测仪突然响了，Chekov蹦起来凑到医生身边，McCoy拖长了调子点击屏幕，“让我们看看它到底是些什么组成的。”

当实验室的滑动门响起时，埋头在数据里的两个人只是稍微注意了一下来者，“嘿伙计们，”Sulu中尉穿着运动短衫走了进来，“我来拿报告……你们俩看什么呢？”

“这个成分看着有点眼熟，”McCoy点了点数据条，突然身边有些分神的少尉发出一声惊呼，“Mr. Sulu！”

Sulu手中的水杯被Chekov一把夺下，嘴里的水呛得他直咳嗽。

“搞什么鬼Chek……”他抬起头看向惊恐的少尉，嘴里的抱怨突然戛然而止。

“你喝了那杯水？！”Chekov慌忙将水倒进水槽，“该死该死该死，医生！”

McCoy已经迅速开启三录仪试图把Sulu按倒在最近的座位上，“告诉我你有什么感觉中尉。”

“我感觉心跳得很快，”Sulu不知道为什么紧紧盯着Chekov，少尉仍然手忙脚乱地自责着，“对不起对不起Sulu，这都怪我，你心脏不舒服么？我能帮上什么？”

“是的，”当Sulu推开医生，抬手附上少尉的侧脸时，站着的两个人都石化在原地。他们终于注意到中尉哪里不对劲儿了，“请帮帮我Pavel，别让你的视线离开我的眼睛，如果看不到这双美丽的瞳孔我一定会立刻死去。”

Chekov在McCoy拼命忍耐仍然不小心泄露出来的喷笑声中涨红了脸，“我……”

“你的眼睛美若星辰，如果可以，我真想立刻亲吻它们，但请不要允许我，否则我的心脏会为此爆炸。”

毫不掩饰的情话从Sulu嘴里轻易脱出，McCoy一边走回清洁台前一边放声大笑，他在Chekov的怒视中擦着眼角，“我知道那是什么了天才，”他试着清嗓子但是不太成功，“多么浪漫，老天爷……咳，那是迷情粉的一种Chekov少尉，服用后会不可自拔地为看到的第一个人坠入爱河，不过计量不太高，可能只会维持几个小时。”

“请别取笑我们了，想想办法医生！”Chekov拉下Sulu的手尴尬地避开对面传来的火热视线，这使得Sulu也扭头怒视着McCoy，仿佛他才是打扰这场梦幻爱情故事的电灯泡。

“别着急伙计，没有大问题，只需要先打一针……”McCoy抽出镇定剂针管转身想给中尉脖子上来一下，谁知中尉反映更快，连头也没回就反手扭住医生的胳膊夺过针管。

“你究竟为什么要在我们之间捣乱？”Sulu的声音听起来冷酷得像千年冰川，“因为你也是我的情敌之一么？如果你试图以此卑劣手段除掉我，你的下场就会成为其他想要这么做的人的警示。”

McCoy举起手后退了一步，“嘿，嘿，我不是你什么该死的情敌好么，你被药物控制了中尉，我们在试图帮你回复正常。”

Sulu完全没有理会他的辩解，他又靠近了McCoy一步不过很快被Chekov拽住了胳膊，“别这样！”他的嘴唇因激动颤抖着，“请别这样Sulu，不关医生的事，是我不该把水杯放在随手可得的地方，请责怪我。”

Sulu立刻转头看向他——Chekov发现他的眼神几乎是惊恐的，“为什么你要被责备我的禾雀花？如果是我让你为难那么我会听从你，所以请不要如此卑微，告诉我你的要求。”

Chekov脸上刚刚消退的热气又一次升腾起来，“额，我希望你能接受注射中尉，医生会把你变回真正的那个你，好吗？”

他试图展示出自己最擅长的祈求表情以打动对方，然而Sulu毫不犹豫把注射器递到他手里伸出自己的胳膊，“当然，我会做任何你要求的事，只要你召唤我。”

Sulu的话语听起来像是什么古时候王子的随从，Chekov舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他注视着对面几乎是墨黑的眼睛，尽量不让自己的声音颤抖，“是的，Hikaru，拜托你。”

注射器被轻轻推进Sulu因为外出任务几乎变成古铜色的皮肤，但亚裔青年并没有如意料中进入睡眠，反而在医生试图收回Chekov手中的注射器时再一次跳起来紧咬着牙齿嘶声说，“你若胆敢碰他，我发誓……”

“只是注射器伙计，”McCoy连忙退开一点，“看起来镇静剂没有起作用，也许和其他成份中合了。”

“我们怎么办？”Chekov焦虑地皱眉，一根手指立刻拂上他眉间，手指的主人关切地看着他，“这世间不该有你烦忧之事，告诉我，为你排忧会是我存在的意义。”

McCoy在不远处发出含糊地抱怨，“我快吐了，真的，但现在我毫无办法Chekov。我们大概只能等药效过去，也许应该让Sulu回到他的寝室，我怕他这么…失控的样子会波及旁人。”

“我不会去任何没有你的地方。”Sulu立刻警惕地说，他提防地看了一眼McCoy，“不能让你一个人在这么危险的地方。”

“他没有…不是你想象的那样，我来带你回寝室，好么？”Chekov试图辩解而McCoy翻了个白眼制止，“我觉得现在你们俩共处一室才是最危险的。”

三个人陷入了短暂的僵持，Sulu不知什么时候握住Chekov的手不肯松开，不管对方如何闪避他的注视仍然毫不在意地追随着他的目光。

“我有个建议医生，”Chekov思考了一会开口，“我们可以去植物室，我知道中尉在那里有一个单独的角落，房间是半开放的但不会有人随便进来。”

McCoy思考了一会，“熟悉的环境可能会让他分散注意力，好吧，但带好你的通讯器少尉，毕竟你面前的是一个陷入爱河到失去理智的中尉。”

Chekov点点头，他犹豫地看着几乎侵占了他所有私人距离的Sulu，“可以么，中…Hikaru？”

“任何地方只要你开口。”

叫中尉名字的感觉有些奇怪，尽管他们是不错的朋友。但Chekov还不敢逾越于此，就像Sulu也还一直称呼他的姓氏一样，虽然这不能阻止少尉对他的上司有一些疯狂的小心思。自从登上企业号后他就发现自己不可抑制地被左边这个亚洲长官的温柔和冷静所吸引，对方特殊的气质在所有优秀的企业号船员里毫不费力地夺走了少尉所有的注意力，Chekov觉得他异常冷静的性格下一定蕴含着某种强大的爆发力，然而他不会展示给任何一个人，包括Chekov。

他们很快成为朋友，不过Sulu总是友善而彬彬有礼，看起来可以和任何人成为朋友。少尉愚蠢的单恋更像是一个不可实现的白日梦，尽管现在这种情况像是白日梦成真，但Chekov知道彩色气泡破碎那一瞬间一切都将会消逝。

他跟在Sulu身后进入绿植室，这里比他上一次来时的记忆里又多了几株奇怪的生物。

“我要完成一份工作报告，也许你可以照顾你的植物？你知道，你总是可以花一下午待在这里。”

“你是指我没有花时间陪伴你么？”Sulu微笑望着红着脸慌张摇头的Chekov，“现在我只属于你Pavel，不过请别在意我，我只需要注视你就能满足了。”

对工作报告不是特别有帮助。

Chekov的注意力在报告上只停留了不到一个标准时，Sulu撑着脑袋坐在桌旁注视他另他心慌意乱，而如果他抬头就会收到一个甜蜜的微笑。这不是真实的Sulu，Chekov警告自己，真正的Mr. Sulu可不会这么亲密地对待自己，这也是Chekov从不敢得寸进尺的原因之一。

“你看起来不太愉快，”Sulu收起笑容，“是我的缘故么？”

Chekov小心地摇摇头，“我没有不愉快，只是有一点困惑，你好像…变成了一个陌生人，对别人很冷漠，对我又太谦卑。你不该是这样，都是那该死的药造成的，等你清醒后……老天，你可能会很生气。”

“生气？对你么？”Sulu笑起来，他的手背轻轻划过Chekov的脸颊，他什么时候坐得这么近的？“绝不可能，我只会因为让你感到如此为难而对自己生气，我甚至难以相信自己不曾劝服你了解我的真心，让你知道我有多么绝望地需要你……”

中尉的脸越靠越近，距离渐渐缩小，呼吸略过两人的鼻尖。

他要吻我了。Chekov的心跳声大到让他觉得会吓到离自己越来越近的人。他半闭上眼睛，不知道自己该拿这个失控的舵手怎么办，如果他不推开这个吻，Sulu清醒过来的时候一定会讨厌自己的——可他太想知道这个男人的嘴唇碰触起来是什么感觉。

然而这个吻最后落在了他的额头，Chekov睁开眼睛发现Sulu有些悲伤地微笑，“别皱眉，我不会做你不愿意的事情，如果你希望我离开，我会遵从。”

“我不是……我想……”Chekov犹豫地说，“可你不是你自己Hikaru，现实中的你是我的朋友，我无意破坏我们的关系。”

Sulu的手顺过他耳朵边垂下的卷发，没有再做任何逾越的举动，“你不一定了解真正的我Pavel。”

他确实不了解，他看到的Sulu和他愿意展现给别人的一样多，但也许他比别人更了解这个男人一些，他习惯于时时刻刻观察他，学习他。

“你说得对，”Chekov强迫自己说完，“即使作为朋友我们也没有那么亲近，但是你是个很棒的人，也是个好长官。”

Sulu注视着他，他看起来有些心碎，但对此没有多说，“都是我的错，我们还有时间。现在也许你想回到你的报告里去，我不会再打扰你。”

他离开Chekov身边时青年几乎想要拽住他，但最终什么也没有做，因为他不能利用这样的中尉。

没有什么时间是属于你和我的。他想，尽量不去注意坐得远一些的Sulu。

McCoy接到Chekov少尉的报告赶来温室时Sulu斜斜躺在长凳上，似乎是睡着了。

“没问题孩子，就像是注射了一针肾上腺素之后必然的疲惫期，睡眠说明药效正在过去，如你所说他已睡了三刻钟，我猜他也快醒来了。”

Chekov仍然带着一些担忧点点头。Sulu在McCoy翻动他时发出抱怨声睁开了眼睛，“你在干嘛Doc？Chekov？为什么我睡在花房？”

黑发青年打着哈欠显然恢复了正常，医生竖起手指在他眼前晃了晃，“感觉怎么样？你还记得多少睡着前的事情？”

“嗯……”Sulu皱起眉头，他的眼神在虚空飘荡了一会然后对上了Chekov的眼睛，令青年松口气地是他露出了一点微笑然后转回了医生，“我运动完去找你拿体检报告，Chekov要来参观花房，后来我睡着了？我记不清了，一定是太累了，抱歉少尉我竟然自己睡着了。”

医生和Chekov挑起眉毛对视一眼，在医生说出什么之前少尉抢先了一步，“没有关系Mr. Sulu，谢谢你能答应让我在这里完成工作报告。”

Chekov感激McCoy没有再说什么，医生离开前低声对他说，“你买的药粉我处理了。”

“当然医生，我完全理解。”Chekov点点头目送医生离开，回头看着正在照顾植物的Sulu露出一个笑容，“我能帮忙么？报告已经写完了。”

Sulu也回以微笑，“听起来不错，可以帮我做记录么？”

Chekov咧开嘴冲过去拿记录仪，决定对医生保密关于他口袋里的另一小包药品。

2.  
他们都有点喝多了。虽然Chekov从不觉得自己喝多过，但和Sulu中尉在一起时想保持彻底清醒并不是一件特别容易的事儿。尤其是他坐在Chekov身边，和其他人大笑时会倚在自己身上，让Chekov总会不由自主地跟着他摇来晃去，就好像是因为酒精开始失控了一样。

当大多数人眼神开始恍惚，大概只有Scott和Chekov还是可以完整讲话而不会中途傻笑的人了——他们总被称为轮机室的一对儿乘酒器，不过轮机长看着通讯官的时候即使不喝酒也很难管得住自己的傻笑。

他们在争执天气，酒精和瓦肯人的关系，每个人都瘫在自己的座位上不太热心地表达自己的看法。Chekov说到自己从家乡带来的原酿并真诚表达了他对这种味道的依恋之情，然后舰长怂恿他去取来一尝究竟。

“好吧好吧伙计们，我一会儿回来，都别动。”Chekov扶着椅背离开，Sulu很快跟了上来，“我来监督你不是临时逃跑。”他的眼神少了平时的锐利，半醉的声音听起来不是很清晰，懒洋洋地靠在墙上看着年轻人微笑。

“俄罗斯人从不逃跑，”Chekov嘟囔着拍开入门口令，他的嘴角挂着雀跃的笑容，知道已经开始喝醉的中尉不会在意，“也许是其他人开始想逃跑。”

Sulu自如的进门倒在他的座椅上，“比如我，我现在感觉自己像是喝了一夸脱热可可的瓦肯人。”

“想喝点酒清醒一下么？”Chekov的发言让坐着的人揉着眼睛笑起来，“你这该死的俄罗斯人…当然Chekov少尉，多多益善。”

Chekov倒出两杯清色的液体，稍微犹豫了一下伸手探向桌边的抽屉。

“这里，”他把酒杯递给Sulu，舌头开始不听话地带上口音，“我们家乡常说好的酒精会让你保持清醒，只要别在睡醒前开飞船。”

Sulu耸耸肩举起喝了一口，很快被辣得皱起眉，“该带你尝尝清酒的味道…”

他们对视的瞬间Chekov的心跳提到嗓子眼，然后Sulu展现出一个温暖的笑容，“嘿，和雀花。”

“这样称呼我太 **不符合逻辑** 了……”Chekov涨红了脸嘟囔着，然而下一刻他就被一把拉到Sulu腿上，亚裔中尉深色的眼睛闪烁着炙热的光芒，在醉酒的影响下显得有些失焦，“知道么，你在我面前如此自如地说别人的口头禅只会让我因为嫉妒想杀死他们。”

他充满占有欲的低语让房间的气氛瞬间沉静下来，只有Chekov的心跳声大得吓人。他忍不住按了按胸口然后有点荒唐地想，为了拯救Sulu不被Spock指挥官掐住脖子，他还是不要和对方争论了。

“我很抱歉，”Chekov紧绷地坐在他腿上神经质般咬着嘴角，“我不是想戏弄你，这是我自私的愿望……”

“任何愿望，”Sulu打断他几乎喃喃自语的道歉，“告诉我，我可以为此献出生命。”

“不！”Chekov惊恐的摇摇头，“这是你的生命，请别轻贱自己。”

Sulu的手在他腰间搂紧，眼角因为微笑露出细细的皱纹，“可我愿意属于这样美好的你。”

他的情话让Chekov羞赧地避开和他的对视，“谢谢你中尉，我是说，Hikaru。不是那么难的事情，只是这感觉很奇妙，”他的声音越来越低，仿佛很难开口，“被一个人盲目地爱着。”

他们窒息地静默了一会儿，Chekov的脸几乎要滴血了，也许中尉并不喜欢这个主意，他尴尬地想要推开Sulu的怀抱，“你瞧，只是个无理的要求…”

“你从没和什么人约会过？”Sulu拉住他不让他离开，“想要知道陷入爱情的感觉？”

Chekov点点头，感觉到对方的手按在他的脖颈侧面，“并不复杂，当你想得到一个人到几乎绝望，说出的每一句话都好像在出卖你的感受同时胆怯会让你闭口不言，你就知道自己没救了。”

“听起来爱情让人失去自我。”

“并得到更好的。”

Sulu在Chekov困惑的注视下弯起嘴角，“知道么，我喜欢你竭力掩饰的口音，可你不喜欢让别人因此得到你的笑柄，所以你总是努力纠正着自己那些不标准的音节。”

“你怎么知道？”Chekov吃惊地问，他总是尽量让自己不要泄露来自家乡的口音，自从一次party上有人为此笑话和模仿他后。但是Sulu不可能知道，他没有告诉任何人尤其是Sulu，关于他多么希望自己表现得成熟而专业。

“你说W时会减轻声音，说Th时会咬紧舌头，”Sulu握住他的手腕轻柔地亲吻脉搏跳动的那侧，“想了解你不是一件很难的事，尤其对我而言，但是我更喜欢你那些小音节，它们像你的一部分，像你的卷发和你的雀斑，像Pavel Chekov。”

“这些口音很可笑，事实上每个人都觉得可笑，”Chekov咬住下唇，“当你甚至没法确认口令时。”

这一次Sulu亲吻了他的眼角，“那些笑话你的人是因为嫉妒Pavel，他们只愿意挑剔你做不到的事儿而不愿承认你做了大部分人不可能做到的事儿，我恳求你别为此烦恼，嫉妒只应属于我们这样的俗人。”

“嗯？”Chekov睁圆眼睛充满好奇地问，“你曾为什么而嫉妒？”

Sulu看起来有点不好意思开口，“你会对Uhura讲俄语。”

少尉张了张嘴半响无奈地说，“那是因为Uhura中尉懂得俄语！如果我故意对你说无法识别的语言将会是对上级的不尊重，而且我也不希望你用困惑的表情看着我。”

Sulu低低应了一声让Chekov的脊椎感到一阵震动，他们此时几乎贴着彼此，然而天生的风度让Sulu围在对方腰间的手臂只是松松搭着，使Chekov知道他并没有试着掌控自己。“也有可能会让我快乐到胸口疼痛，困惑大概只会源于我面对你时总是失去理智，控制不住自己的行为。”

因为我对你下药了。Chekov有点难过地低下头，“我很抱歉Hikaru。”

“为什么？”Sulu担忧地看着他，按着他的脑袋让他靠在自己肩上，“不要为你无法控制的事情道歉，也别为此伤神，即使最终我无法得到你，我也不会有任何怨言，因为你快乐我才会快乐。”

我也是。Chekov想，我也是，即使最终无法得到你，我也已经满足。

Sulu在睡着之前亲吻了他的鼻尖和嘴唇，只是轻柔的碰触，在Chekov的应允之下。他在昏暗的房间里看着中尉平静的面容，不知道自己还有没有机会从这一切中逃走。

他甚至觉得这一次是交给命运来决定的，只是告诉Sulu值班结束后有时间可以来他的宿舍下盘棋，然后在桌上摆好水杯——混合着神秘小晶体。Chekov手撑在水台两侧看着镜子里的自己，不知道该感到紧张还是自我厌恶。

他没有等多久敲门声就响起，Chekov几乎忍不住脸上的笑容，同时警告自己Sulu中尉——他的朋友，可能仅仅是一个守约的人。

“请进！”Chekov喊了一声，“没有上锁！”

他听到Sulu走进来呼喊了一声他的名字，Pavel，好像是全世界最自然的事情。“这就来，”他再一次看着镜子等了一分钟，决定如果外面那杯水没有动过他就干脆地承认自己做过的事。

“抱歉，我没想到你能来。”Chekov拉开盥洗室的门，正好看到了举着水杯的中尉。

杯子里的水少了一半，Chekov的心脏开始狂躁起来，抬起头对上Sulu深色的眼瞳。

与想像不同的是Sulu没有立刻露出像上一次一样腻歪的笑容，而是站在原地探究地看着他。

Chekov嗓子一紧结结巴巴地说，“Hi…Hikaru？”

似乎是他的呼喊让Sulu放松下来，他听到中尉嘟囔了一句，老天爷Pavel，然后大步走向自己捧住他的脸毫不犹豫地吻上了他的嘴唇。

前几秒Chekov甚至忘记闭上眼睛，Sulu的嘴唇冰凉柔软，而他伸进来的舌头却滚烫得快要把年轻的军官融化殆尽了。

他们紧紧纠缠在一起，Chekov丢脸地在他嘴里呜咽出声，Sulu毫不介意地按着他的后脑勺，手指穿梭在他暗金色的卷发里，将他在自己怀里按紧，好像怕他会逃跑一般。

缺氧最终将他们分开，两人抵着彼此的额头喘气，Chekov迷失方向般牢牢抓着Sulu身体两侧的衣服。他忍不住低低笑了一声使得对方在他嘴角印下一吻，“怎么了？”

“没什么，”Chekov咬住下唇，“只是以为你会先问我要许可，你之前一直都像个绅士。”

Sulu停顿了一会，然后附上他的耳朵半说话半磨蹭着，“你不喜欢这样？”

呼吸拍在耳根让Chekov膝盖有些发软，“这样很好，就好像你也像我渴求你一样渴求我。”

他听到Sulu叹息了一声，“当然是的你这傻瓜。”

Chekov把差点脱口而出的那句否定堵在对方嘴上，他不顾一切地想吻面前的人，想着这是唯一一次也有可能是最后一次他能从舵手这里获得这样热情的吻。

不过Sulu的手伸进他的T恤时他还是推开了对方，Sulu在注意到他的挣扎后立刻收回了手，“抱歉，”他喘息着皱眉自责，“我越界了，你让我感到失控，老天，我很抱歉。”

Chekov啄了一下他的嘴唇中央安抚他，“是我的错，我不能让你……亲吻已经很好了Hikaru。”

我不能太贪心。他在自己心里又加了一句，Sulu仔细地看着他仿佛在琢磨他那句没说出口的话，最终他挽起嘴角，“想下盘棋么？”

被他搂住的青年也微笑起来，“当然。”

尽管如此他们还是花了大把时间亲吻——他们的嘴上就好像长了磁铁一样，以至于一盘棋下完已经到了入睡的时间。把Sulu送走后Chekov躺在自己的床上傻笑，尽量不去想第二天另一个人甚至不会记得今晚。

清晨他们在舰桥碰见时Chekov立刻看到了中尉有些肿胀的嘴唇，他心虚地吞咽，打招呼的声音有些发抖，“早…早中尉。”

Sulu看起来没有任何异常，他抬起脑袋温和地对小少尉微笑，“早少尉，你看起来睡得不错。”

Chekov涨红了脸喃喃着走向自己的位置，紧紧抿着自己同样胀痛的嘴唇。

3.  
企业号在宇宙中平稳的前进着，在下一次着陆和冒险前每个人都享受着这样的平静感。

可领航员的心情就没那么平静了，他紧紧攥着自己的酒杯，吞下液体却不知道是什么味道。

他的眼睛不时飘向自己前方的吧台，不远处的Sulu中尉正和Chapel护士愉快地边喝酒边交谈，他的眼角因为微笑而显露皱褶，整个人全神贯注地看着眼前的女士，仿佛在谈论整个宇宙最有意思的事情，没什么别的值得他注意。

Chekov扭回头焦躁地捋着自己的卷发，知道自己嘴里的苦涩叫做嫉妒。他不曾对中尉有过这种感觉，尽管之前他也一样钦慕中尉，但那时候那双胳膊没有紧紧抱过他，那双深幽的眼睛也没有牢牢注视着他完全不愿意移开，那张嘴唇也没有热情地吸吮他……

于是几乎被嫉妒吞没的少尉做了一件蠢事——话说回来他登上企业号后一直在做蠢事，因为口音打不开操作系统，第一次代理轮机长就差点搞砸了飞船，爱慕自己的上司却不敢直言，多次卑鄙地药翻他……那么再做一次蠢事又如何？

“Hikaru，”被召唤的中尉回过头，他看起来对有人冒失地呼唤他充满期待似的立刻完全转过身，“是的Pavel？”

他呼唤Chekov名字的方式让少尉的后背窜过一阵电流，他有点颤抖地递上自己另一只手里的酒杯，“给你的。”

Sulu接过他递来的酒杯时好像有些泄气，他没有立刻举杯，而是低头沉思了一会，Chekov察觉他的不对劲儿时他已经又抬起头微笑了，“这杯是为了什么？”

Chekov的喉咙有些发干，他因为酒精而昏沉的大脑一时竟找不出合适的理由，Sulu沉静地看着他，仿佛这个理由将决定他是否会喝下这杯酒。

“因为，”Chekov看着自己的酒杯，Chapel已经不知道什么时候扭去另一边说话了，Sulu的视线仿佛可以把他的小心思全部盯出来一样让他不敢抬头，“因为，因为这是伏特加，而我来自俄罗斯…”

Sulu不知道为什么扑哧笑了出来，Chekov脸上一阵发烧，不过对方看起来放过他了。中尉移开紧盯不放的视线，“好理由，下一次我会端着清酒来找你，我说过的，要带你喝一次清酒。”

“没想到你还记得……”Chekov无意识嘟囔着，眼睛随着他举起的酒杯移动，等待着下一次魔咒的发生。

在Sulu嘴唇接触到酒杯的瞬间他们后背爆发了一阵巨响，Chekov和他的同座条件反射地转头去看——有人撞翻了桌子——然而少尉的大脑已经开始警钟大作。

Hikaru喝了酒，现在他要看向别人了。

“不行……”Chekov听见自己含糊地说，惊恐令他的心脏几乎骤停。然而他猛地回过头却看见Sulu正离开高脚凳弯腰下去捡了什么东西，“有谁把自己的肩章落在这了，”他的眼睛在Chekov身上对焦，卷发青年等待着审判的来临，这一刻变得缓慢而心焦。

Sulu的眼睛在他发白的脸上细细搜索，然后思量着开口，“而有人把天使落在我旁边了。”

Chekov听到自己窒息地笑了出来，“你要把我的心脏吓跳出来了Hikaru。”

Sulu的手附上他的脸颊靠了过去，“让我听听你说的是否是实话。”

他们的嘴唇擦过彼此，Chekov短暂地闭上眼睛，凭借最后一丝意志力扭过头，他不能冒险让别人看到尤其是医生，“不是这里，我不能……和别人分享这个秘密。”

Sulu的嘴唇顺势蹭向他的耳鬓，“我不在乎别人，不过如果你在乎，那么带路吧。”

 **宇宙中任何一个角落，我都相随** 。他无需开口领航员已然领悟。他们一前一后飞速在走廊中行走，Chekov冲向自己的寝室重重拍打着口令识别屏，而Sulu如影随行靠在他耳边说，“你是在考验我么Pavel？为什么让我等这么久？”

他的呼吸拍打在Chekov的耳根，少尉忍不住低吟一声，模糊的视线让他看不见自己输入的口令，最终当滑动门打开时他们几乎是冲进屋里，门还没关上时就贪婪地吻住了彼此。

“我没法忍受，”Chekov试着从第一个吻中找回呼吸时说，他的声音带着因为酒醉而沾染的鼻音，“你不该被允许和别人交谈玩笑，忙着和所有人做朋友甚至不回头看我……”

Sulu抬起正在亲吻他的下颚与脖颈的脑袋，脸上露出难掩的笑意，“我该为你喝醉后的嫉妒感到高兴么？”

“我没有喝醉！”Chekov一边抱怨一边把对方拉的更近，“俄罗斯人从不会喝醉，也许只有一点儿……但是我很嫉妒，嫉妒得快疯了Hikaru，我感觉自己的脑袋充斥着愚蠢的想法，为什么我会变成这样？”

Sulu捧住他的脑袋给了他一个热烈而短暂的吻，他的手指抚过Chekov的短发，暗褐色的眼睛对上氤氲半阖的绿色双眸，年轻少尉的胸膛因为对方眼中的占有欲剧烈起伏着，他期望这对视永不终结，期望这就是宇宙边缘。

“我已经被这问题困惑太久了，”Sulu低哑地开口，“而只有一个办法，能结束那些嫉妒和痛苦。”

Chekov挑起一根眉毛，酒精在身体里乱窜让他有点难以集中注意力听到对方在说什么，另外他做梦都想要的人就在面前，拥抱他亲吻他用深情的眼神看着他，还有什么更重要？

然后他被向后推倒了，Chekov踉跄着向后跌去直到他的膝盖抵到床边。老天爷啊，也许还是有更重要的——当Sulu把他按倒在床上时，当他看起来几乎和Chekov一样因为情欲而瞳孔放大时。

“最好的办法就是让我属于你，直到你不再介意那些觊觎的眼睛。”Sulu沙哑的声音像是一针兴奋剂直接注射进了他的血管，Chekov抑制不住的从喉咙里低低呻吟一声，然后为此满面通红，如果他的脸还没有红透的话。

“是的，好的好的，任何时候，求你了Hikaru……”他知道自己开始胡言乱语但决定此刻要用一切来得到面前这个人，他伸手按住Sulu的后脑勺迫不及待地吻住——咬住亚裔青年薄薄的嘴唇。

他们在床上纠缠着，Chekov的脑袋被烧成了一团浆糊，本能地扬起下巴好让身上的人开始向他的脖子进攻。

“……我的领土，”他喘息着说，“属于我，在清晨来临之前。”

Sulu顿住了，他抓着Chekov肩膀的手指收紧然后又放松，向上移动再一次亲吻卷发青年，这一次不再激烈而是绵长缓慢。

“'karu？”Chekov迷迷糊糊问，他感觉自己被整个拉到床上，剥掉了外衣裤子和鞋袜然后再一次回到年长者的怀里——中间隔着被单。

“怎么了？为什么停下？”

Sulu搂得更紧了一点，倒不是说Chekov想挣扎，他晕乎乎地靠在Sulu肩上，有点傻气地笑了起来，“你身上有绿茶的味道。”

对方亲吻了一下他的卷发，然后用好笑的语气回应他，“你身上都是酒精的味道Pavel。”

Chekov有点不满意地噘嘴，“Nyet，我没有，叫我Pasha。”

“你知道我听得出你在噘嘴，”Sulu抬起他的脑袋亲吻了一下他的额头然后把他重新塞回怀里，“Pasha。”

舒适的安静在房间里蔓延，Chekov打了个哈欠，有些犹豫地嘟囔，“我们不继续了？”

“你喝醉了，”Sulu的手指缠绕在他的卷发中拨弄着，“我不能做你早起会后悔的事儿。”

我才不会，Chekov在心里小小叹气，但他知道Sulu会，“如果你不继续我才会后悔。”

“这就是为什么我说你喝醉了，睡吧，我明早会来看你有没有醉得不省人事。”

“你不会来的。”Chekov喃喃，他紧紧闭着眼免得泄露自己心碎的表情，假装陷入睡眠。

快走吧，他心想，别等我后悔把你放走。

Chekov孤零零地醒来，醉酒让他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，床头的虚拟电子钟闪着柔和的光提醒他离起床还有一些时间。他醒得有些早，还远不到他会被闹钟唤醒的那一刻，更不用说头一天他还喝醉了。

青年没有翻身继续睡，而是闷闷地叹了一口气，眼睛看向黑暗中突显出轮廓的写字桌——那里存放着一个没有剩多少粉末的小纸药包。Chekov再一次叹气转过身躺平，手臂遮在自己的眼睛上，胸口的闷痛和脑袋一样令人无法忽视。

“你总要偿还自己得到的。”他轻声用俄语念叨着，然后终于坐起身抹了抹脸去洗澡。

Chekov从不畏惧任何事——他从小就被这样教育，要像每一个俄罗斯人，像他父亲一样总是迎难而上，做一个正直的人，一个心灵的勇士。

他觉得自己一直做得不错，直到面对Mr. Sulu的时候。他的正直都以曲速丢到了黑洞，他的勇气和天赋都被碾碎在脚底，即使他知道只凭本能追求自己想要的东西是非常危险的。

少尉第无数次决定自己这样做是错的，要立刻停止这种行为，如果Sulu发现了他如此利用自己，很有可能会就此厌恶他的后果不断地折磨着他的内心。Chekov擦着头发走出浴室走向自己的书桌，准备拿出压在小酒柜下的纸包。

“访客抵达，”电脑温和的声音响起，“身份识别为Sulu中尉，请求进入。”

Chekov愣在原地，Hikaru真的来了？可这不符合逻辑他不可能会记得昨晚——

比起脑袋中不断冒出的疑问少尉的身体已经先一步做出反应，他冲了过去解开门锁，瞪大眼睛看到穿着便服的中尉稳健地站在他的寝室门口。

“Mr.Sulu……”

“早上好Pavel，”Sulu温和地微笑，“来看看你是不是还完好，我好像喝得太多，不记得是不是给你添麻烦了。”

Chekov的肩膀耷拉了下来，他应该知道这是一个温柔的中尉会做的事儿，早上来看看昨晚一起喝过酒的伙伴，细心地问问自己有没有什么不得体的举动。

“没有中尉，是我……是我蒙受你的照顾。”

Sulu低低嗯了一声，他仔细打量着因为丧气紧紧抿着嘴的少尉，“你知道，既然我们已经是彼此喝醉还可以互相照顾的关系，那么你起码该叫我的名字？”

Chekov立刻睁大眼睛，他刚刚沉到脚底的心跳又开始爬升，“你是说…哦！好的中尉，我是说，Hikaru。”

对方回以温和的微笑，抬手把他因为湿润还耷拉在额头前的卷发向后梳拢，然后侧过头在他耳边低语，“快去吹干头发Pavel，我们舰桥见。”

说完点点头大步离开，只剩下心跳快溢出嘴角的少尉傻站在原地。

4.  
外勤小队的成员们僵硬地站在异星地面上，所有人都盯着不远处一群长着四条腿依靠脚尖立在松软的地面上的外星人，它们颀长的四肢好像一头削尖了的铅笔在地上自如的滑动，走来走去很显然在搜索什么。

“你确定他们没发现我们？”Kirk小声问右侧的瓦肯人，Spock平乏地回答，“确定Captain，达卡利尔星人的视力接近盲视听力系统也不甚完好，唯一发达的就是对身体指数的感知，如情绪波动，或者荷尔蒙起伏等等。这些情绪对他们星球的平衡系统造成影响，所以它们会尽力驱赶一切不利因素。因为我们每个人都很好地维持了自己的情绪，所以不会被视为威胁。”

“明白，各位成员，维持好你们的瓦肯形态。”Kirk翘起嘴角，果不其然赢得了大副的瞪视。

“说真的Spock，我打赌即使你半夜溜进蜘蛛星人的卧室他们也什么都感觉不出来，你确定他们没有把瓦肯列进座上宾的名单？”

Spock的嘴角难以察觉地抽搐了一下，“我很肯定Captain，达卡利尔星不适合任何其他意识形态的生命生存，包括瓦肯。”

“我们要一直听他们斗嘴到什么时候？”Sulu在他们背后面无表情地说，Uhura盯着PADD上另两个光点，“直到Chekov和Rilay完成另一端的数据采集，很不幸中尉。”

定点传输器恰如其分地哔哔响起，不一会儿Rilay高壮的身形就显现了。他站稳后敬礼报告，“采集结束Captain，没有遇到……”

“嘘！！”众人都把食指举向嘴边使劲嘘他，Rilay紧张地闭嘴，幸好他的声音还不足以让眼盲耳塞的外星人发现。

所有人刚刚松了一口气Chekov也传送显形了，在众人警告他不要大声说话前少尉的脚踩在湿滑的石头上，惊叫声还未出口整个人就向后摔去。

Sulu身形一闪立刻拦腰把他拉住，Chekov撞进他的臂弯，紧紧抓住他的双肩惊魂未定地重新站稳。

“谢，谢谢中尉……”他不好意思地靠在中尉怀里，低声嘟囔不敢抬头让对方看见自己通红的脸，但Sulu此刻并没有注意他，因为每一个人都惊恐地盯着看起来刚刚锁定了目标的外星人——它们立起上身，然后好像突然有了超人的注视力一般唰地转向外勤小队。

第一个外星人迈开腿时Kirk大喊一声，跑！于是所有人都没命般朝传送点飞奔，祈祷四条腿的外星人没有那么快追上来。

“很抱歉伙计们，”Scott带着浓厚鼻音的声音从通讯里传出，“看起来你们的荷尔蒙值突然之间爆表了，向东北方跑，那里有个移动平台…”

“知道了Scotty！准备传输！”Kirk一边跑一边大叫，没人有空回头看身后的外星人。“很明显我们的队伍里有个蜘蛛星人热爱的目标！”

还好他们很快找到了移动平台然后跳上去靠快速升起甩掉了外星人。Kirk扶着膝盖惊讶地看着Chekov，“见鬼了Chekov少尉，20岁不是应该每天都醉死在酒吧或者在不认识的女人身边醒来以打发荷尔蒙么，你又不是什么瓦肯星处男，等等，你是么？”

“我……”Chekov语塞，一时不知该如何回答。

“你的性压力对我们的任务没有帮助，为什么不去找人上上床什么的……嗷！”Kirk痛喊一声回头瞪着通讯官，“谢了Nyota，只是表达观点，企业号又没有不通情达理的规定，只要Chekov想我不信有任何人会拒绝爬上他的床。”

“别对别人的私人生活指手划脚。”Uhura警告他，而Sulu则有意无意地挡在Chekov面前，他看起来不太高兴地皱着眉，“这可算性骚扰舰长。”

Kirk耸肩，对着满面通红的少尉最后喊了一句，“需要性爱并不丢人少尉！”

Chekov恨不得把脸埋进宇宙最深处。

少尉发誓这一定是他人生中最丢人的事儿了，因为自己的问题害得所有人逃命，当着一舰桥人的面被舰长直戳要害，在Sulu面前满脸通红说不出话像个无措的孩子，既没有性生活也没有吸引力的孩子。

这使Chekov在接下来的一天中试图躲避所有人的目光，甚至当Sulu想要过来交谈时他不得不笨拙地找个借口躲远。

他不觉得自己能承受Sulu对此多问一句，甚至只是一个同情或理解的眼神，仿佛年轻将会成为人生的一切借口。

但老天很显然没打算这么简单地放过他，当Chekov坐在吧台闷闷喝酒时一位从未说过话的女士官突然坐在了他身边向他打招呼。

他模糊认出对方是科学组的成员，而这名士官仿佛很确定他是独身一人一般泰若自如地同他搭讪，交谈几句之后突然伸手摸向他握着酒杯的手背。

“有兴趣单独聊聊么？”

被吓到的少尉条件反射地缩回手，他还沉浸于早先遭遇的脑袋突然明白过来对方的意图，只得尴尬地站起身，嘟囔着抱歉离开了吧台。

现在的Chekov没什么心情跟别人调情，尽管有可能如舰长所说他真的需要一些私人帮助，但他可悲的脑袋里还在不断地出现另一个人，让他完全没办法一边睡在别人的床上一边假装自己心无所属。

工程部的Samuel走过来搭住他的肩膀，“你看起来脸色不好伙计。”

“我没事，谢了，”Chekov耸耸肩，“只是压力有点大。”

Samuel同情地拍拍他，“我理解，在舰桥那地方待着需要时时刻刻全神贯注，每一个人都是你的上司，一举一动都在舰长眼皮子底下，想想我都要疯了……”

虽然他的抱怨和Chekov的大不相同，不过Chekov什么也没说，只是耸耸肩继续满怀心事地转着自己的酒杯。

“……所以找个人陪伴是缓解压力最好的办法，嘿你在听我说话么？”

“嗯……什么？你说什么？”Chekov回过神来，在看到Samuel颇有深意的笑容后突然警惕起来。

“我是说，”Samuel又靠他近了一些，“很显然你需要找人陪，而我很有空。”

老天，Chekov往后缩了缩，“我不需要什么陪伴Samuel，我很感谢你的邀请但…”

“坦诚点伙计，舰长都告诉我们了，你只是太紧张了不是么。”

“什么意思？”Chekov皱眉，“你是说今晚的这些调情是因为……Keptain要求的？”

Samuel笑了起来，“其他人我不清楚，但我绝对是自愿的，你无需担心。”

“不不不Samuel你听我说，”Chekov伸出胳膊隔开越靠越近的男子，“事情不是你认为的这样。”

“放松Pavel，”对方叫他名字的方式让Chekov不适地挪动了两下，“据我的观察你可没有别的陪伴不是么，我保证你不会后悔尝试一下。”

思绪尚在尴尬和恼怒之间的Chekov有些磕巴地试图解释和推开对方，就在他快要放弃解释打算逃跑之前，Samuel的肩膀被人从后面搭住然后用力拽翻过身，“别强人所难士官。”

Sulu看起来脸色不怎么好地站在Samuel身后，他一脸阴沉地说，“在听到别人拒绝时你最好像个绅士一样离开。”

Samuel耸耸肩显然知道自己得不到什么好处于是转身离开，Chekov松了一口气向Sulu道谢，而中尉的不愉快不知怎么又转移到了他身上。

“少尉，如果你的拒绝不更加强硬的话我恐怕接下来你会接收到更多的邀请，还是说这其实是你想要的，想在这里寻找一个不需要负责任的同伴？”

他冷冰冰的话语让Chekov的脊背发凉，“什么、不，那是因为Keptain……”

“你不该让舰长的话影响你的判断力Chekov，Kirk只是履行自己的职责，他可不会对你的个人行为负责。”

被无端指责的少尉抿紧嘴角，怒火窜上他的脑后勺，“你是在表达我还像个未成年人一样，无法为自己的行为负责么，Mr.Sulu？”

Sulu僵硬地与瞪圆了眼的Chekov对视了一会，终于塌下肩膀，“我不是那个意思Pavel，我只是希望你不是因为冲动……”

“所以你现在要为我的个人行为负责？因为我是需要被看护的小男孩？”

他们的争吵引来不少目光，但Chekov不在乎，他甚至可以不在乎任何人觉得他是个还需要呵护的孩子，但他受不了Sulu也这么认为，这样的念头让他的指尖好像被针扎一样疼痛。

他推开试图对他解释的中尉，大步走出了娱乐室。

被恼怒和丢脸充斥着胸口的少尉几乎是一阵风般冲进自己的寝室，他啪地阖上门，模糊间听到Sulu在后面呼喊他的声音。Chekov站在门后粗重地喘着气，脑袋一片空白，现在好了，Sulu不但知道他是个没有性生活的青少年，还觉得他没法分辨是非，更糟的是，Chekov甚至跟想要保护朋友的中尉任性地吵闹，世界上还有比他更不会相处的人么？

他的孩子气也许让Sulu觉得Chekov像一个需要关怀的弟弟，他记得Sulu家好像有妹妹和弟弟，所以也许Chekov变成了一个替代品。这样的想法几乎让Chekov痉挛起来，然后他面前的大门突然被砰砰敲响，“Pavel！拜托，我很抱歉，听我解释好么？”

这太他妈痛了，Chekov盯着门一会，电脑的通知声在Sulu呼喊他的声音间隙嗡嗡念叨着。  
“来访者身份识别为Hikaru Sulu中尉，请求进入……”

他不想再跟Sulu争执，也不想印证自己那可怕的想法，于是转头躲进盥洗室。不一会儿Sulu的声音安静下来，只有电脑还不停地通报让Chekov确定那个人还停留在自己门外。

他始终无法对电脑说出静音，知道Sulu还没有放弃自己让他既高兴又自责，至少Sulu刚刚说对了一点，他没法对自己因为冲动做过的事负责，而Sulu至今为止还不知道Chekov曾对他做过的事，还不知道他是个自私贪婪的小鬼。

Chekov靠在清洁台前叹了口气，我该去找什么人约约会，该像个成年人一样解决自己的问题。他一遍遍对自己说，直到下定决心后走出盥洗室，他可以把一切都解释给Sulu听，然后承担他该承担的后果。当他靠近门时听到门那边的人低低叹了口气，对方似乎正把头靠在门上，声音很低却能勉强听清，“Pavel……”

Sulu正在无助地呼唤他的名字。Chekov不自觉把手按在门上，好像这样他就能触碰到对方，就能挽回一切。

跟别的人约会，他骗谁呢，除了这个黑发的男人他谁也不想要。Chekov冲回书桌旁颤抖着把小纸包里剩下的粉末全部冲进水杯，几个健步窜过去打开门。

Sulu跌了进来，他还没反应过来就被Chekov拉着领子撞在嘴上喂了一口水，他呛咳着抬头对上俄罗斯少尉被阴郁和欲望填满的浅色眼珠，“我不管这是不是作弊，但我不要别人Hikaru，我只想要你一个人。”

Sulu露出了几乎是挫败的表情，“Pavel，我正想告诉你你不需要……”

然而Chekov又一次堵住他的嘴，Sulu僵硬着站立了一会终于松下肩膀回抱着对方，他们在昏暗的房间里激烈的拥吻，再一次分开时Chekov低低说，“我不需要你的甜言蜜语中尉，我需要行动，我需要你脱掉我的衣服永不停止亲吻和标记，告诉我看到任何人碰我你都要发疯了。”

Sulu贴在他嘴角边粗重地呼吸，“是的，”他转头亲吻Chekov贴在自己脸上的手腕内侧，“好的Pasha，一会儿我会跟你解释但是现在，我们有更重要的问题要解决。还有，如果我脱你衣服的速度太快请不要吃惊。”

他的话语让Chekov忍不住笑了起来，Sulu似乎永远知道怎么让他感到心满意足，年长者的体温温暖地环绕着他，关注他，在他无措时挡在他身前，不惜惹恼年轻的少尉也要保护他。

如果这是另外任何一个人，即使是Chekov的亲人，来自任何人的过度保护都会让年轻的少尉像被点着的烟火一般乱窜着爆炸开，试图用一切来证明自己的成熟直到对方明白他根本不需要谁来保护。

但Sulu对他的保护从未让他感到不舒服，也许是因为中尉自始至终都表现出的尊重，也许是因为他稳重的性格使年轻躁动的Chekov感到安全，也许只是因为Chekov无法自拔地，深深依恋着年长的中尉。他放弃了心里的挣扎，捧起埋首在他肩膀的中尉的脸颊，亲吻他的嘴唇和鼻梁低声喃喃，“上帝啊Hikaru。”

Sulu的手臂紧紧环着他，手指穿过Chekov柔软的卷发，胸口贴着胸口加深了亲吻，“我完全没法忍受那些觊觎你的目光，除非我能拥有每一寸的你，否则我总有一天要被嫉妒撕裂。”

他几乎破碎的声音低沉到难以忽视，这让Chekov的胸口感到疼痛，他点点头，“是的Hikaru，请你。”

语言已不再必要，他们互相脱着对方的衣服向床上倒去，Sulu亲吻Chekov的胸口仿佛亲吻皮肤下跳动的心脏，下身撞在一起使得两人都低吟了一声。Sulu开始在他的皮带扣上奋斗，Chekov仰着脖子忍不住挺起自己的下身迎合摩擦，伸手进一旁的矮柜摸索着润滑剂，他已经等不了了——

尖锐的警报声猛烈响起，床上的两个人一开始甚至没反应过来，但很快他们就僵硬地弹开，全舰广播随后响起，“企业号全体成员注意，克林贡舰船来袭，Alpha舰桥船员立刻就位，预备战斗时间开始于8个标准分钟后，所有船员准备战斗……”

Fuck，Chekov低低诅咒一声，但他们都已经开始自动穿回自己的衣服配好武器，走到门口时Sulu拉住他给了他一个激烈但短暂的吻。

“我们回来后再继续，好么？”他深色的眼睛扫过Chekov的脸庞仿佛在判断他是否一切都好，Chekov艰难地吞咽了一下点点头，Sulu的微笑安抚了他，他们冲向了舰桥。

5.  
少尉的沮丧很快在达到舰桥时被驱散了，而在Sulu被列入战斗小组，需要上敌舰主动进攻时Chekov心里的纠结已经全部被担忧取代。

他会没事的，Chekov紧紧盯着Sulu的脉搏监控，中尉离开的时候轻轻捏了一下他的肩膀才能让他镇定地坐在位置上。不过当舰长命令他去轮机室帮忙时Chekov还是立刻蹦了起来，起码让他感觉自己不是傻乎乎坐在那里等待一切结束。

几个操作台因为轰炸出现了系统错误，Chekov嘴里叼着检测笔灵巧地检测着线路，眼睛牢牢盯着虚拟屏，耳朵太专注于通讯器里对前方战事不断更新的状态，以至于有人从背后袭来的时候差点没注意到。

屏幕反光投射出来的影子让他逃过了致命的一击，刚刚他站的地方被带着火焰的武器烧出一团焦黑。

“轮机室F区操控间遭袭！”他对着通讯器大喊，一边摸向腰间的相位枪一边继续闪躲着对方的进攻，但很显然敌方不止一个人，“敌人利用发射炮登舰！只有我一个人！请求支援！”

“坚持住Chekov！”他躲在一根立柱后向对方射击，使得敌人稍微放缓了进攻速度，耳机里传来Uhura的声音，“安保在路上了！保护自己！”

当然他会保护自己，前提是，对方既不是凶残的克林贡人，也没有看起来会直接把人烧成灰的武器。

“操…”他低声诅咒着，在敌人进攻的间隙回身射击，但很快一个克林贡人就绕到了他身边，武器直接打向他的胳膊，让相位枪飞了出去。

操控间的门口已经开始交火，Chekov勉强招架了几下敌人的袭击，只恨自己之前不曾努力跟Sulu多学习一些搏斗的技巧，哦Hikaru，他还没有告诉他……

被敌方击中胸口时年轻的领航员飞了出去，剧痛很快使他陷入昏迷。

Chekov勉强找回意识时发现自己在移动，有人在他上方高声指挥着，沙哑而不耐烦的声音似乎是医生，“………退后！是的他会没事的中尉，麻烦其他伤者挪一挪！别挡着去手术室的路！”

他试着睁开眼睛说话，但是加深的呼吸使他不由猛烈地咳嗽了几声，胸口巨大的震动使得少尉再一次失去意识。

再次回到现世所有的嘈杂都不在了，Chekov挣扎着从光怪陆离的梦境中脱身，最终他发现所有声音都只来自于自己耳根下撞击着的脉搏声。等脉搏声从撞钟大小最终恢复轻柔的跳动后，苏醒的人才发现周围几乎是完全安静的。他试着整理昏过去前的思路，自己一定是因为受伤被送往医疗湾了，那一下撞击大概让他断了几根肋骨，不过刚刚醒来他还不怎么感觉得到身体其他部位，大概麻醉还没过去。

他试着想感受自己是否缺损了其他部位，但最终只勉强动了动胳膊肘。

“Pavel？”他听到有人在呼唤他，似乎一直等待在他身边，“你醒了？”

那个人的手伸向他的额头，身体覆盖在他上方。Chekov想要出声肯定，但是似乎只是低微地叮咛了一下。

“别动，”那个人继续说，他的声音轻柔的好像在抚慰Chekov身上每一个伤口，“你刚刚做完手术还需要休息，睡吧，没关系，我在这，我抓住你了。”

Chekov迷糊着挽起嘴角，在昏睡过去前终于找到自己手指的力量，捏住了手中的另一个手掌。

知道Sulu陪伴让他安然陷入睡眠，他感觉自己仿佛回到俄罗斯的家中一样全然放松。梦见他和Hikaru坐在屋子里愉快地下棋，对方对他无厘头的话语无奈微笑，轻揉他的发顶然后走向他的酒柜——

**老天，不要。**

他惊醒过来，像是突然想起要呼吸一样深深吸了一口气，随即因为胸口传来的疼痛感大声咳嗽起来。

有一只手立刻轻抚上他的胸口，Chekov的眼睛慢慢适应了灯光，看到了侧卧在自己身边一脸担忧的Sulu。

“慢慢来Pasha，你没事，一切都好，慢慢呼吸。”

Chekov听话地放缓呼吸，他弯起嘴角，忍不住想一醒来就见到Hikaru是多么美妙的事情，而Sulu轻抚着他的卷发，回以他微笑。

“你已经睡了两天了，医生说你恢复得很好，可以在自己房间睡到自然醒。”

“你没……”Chekov清了清沙哑的嗓子，“你没有受伤。”

“我没事，只是很担心你，”Sulu用手掌贴了贴他的额头试探体温，“只离开企业号一会你就把自己搞得遍体鳞伤，嗯？”

Chekov呻吟一声，“我不该偷懒逃课格斗，虽然不想承认但是面对克林贡人我脆弱得就像只蚂蚁……”

少尉的抱怨卡在了半途，他的脑袋好像突然重新运转起来意识到了目前的情景，他睡了两天……而Sulu为什么会态若自如的躺在他身边？

少尉的脸嗵地红了，他结巴着问，“Hi…Hikaru，你怎么…我以为你已经……”

“已经失去药效了？”

Sulu的反问让Chekov僵住了，Hikaru知道了？他知道我……对他下药了？

“Hikaru，”他慌张地看着Sulu，手指紧紧握住身边的床单，“上帝啊，我，我很……抱歉，你怎么知道的？是医生告诉你的么？”

Sulu耸耸肩，“实际上我一直都知道，只是还没找到合适的机会和你谈谈，这事儿就一次又一次的发生了。”

Chekov几乎要把脸埋进枕头深处，羞愧使他无法面对他的朋友，而Sulu如此有风度的态度使得他更加无地自容，只得不停地道歉，“我很抱歉，真的很对不起，我保证这是最后一次了……老天请你别讨厌我Hikaru，我真是鬼迷心窍……”

然后他被有力的双手翻回正面，Sulu有点无奈的声音响起，“我从没说过我为此不高兴，事实上，正是我一直没有向你解释，才让误会越来越厉害。”

少尉心碎地回应了一声，还需要Sulu解释什么呢，他为他的朋友没有责怪他而感到解脱，然而他也彻底告别了那个想要不顾一切拥有他的Hikaru。

“没有必要，”Chekov低声嘟囔，他用手盖住脸不想让对方察觉自己发红的眼圈，“我很…很感激你的谅解，我知道这可能很尴尬，但至少你不记得……请当一切都没发生过，我们还是…朋友？”

Sulu沉默了一会儿，突如其来的寂静让Chekov感到害怕，而Sulu的下一句话更是像利刃一般刺穿了他。“我不能当一切都没发生过，这不公平，我希望我们不能还是朋友了，Pavel。”

瞬间青年脑袋一片空白，他们不再是朋友了，Sulu不愿再做他的朋友了，也许他只是来向Pavel解释清楚，让他知道自己已经看穿了那些愚蠢的把戏。

“嘿，”Sulu试图按住他的肩膀，“呼吸Pavel，呼吸！”

一大口空气冰冷地滑进他的胸口，Chekov立刻抱住被单里紧紧蜷缩起来，好像这样才能保护自己。Sulu在他头顶挫败地叹了一口气，然后伸出胳膊把他圈进自己怀里。“我是有些…无奈，但绝没有生气，上帝啊你是真的不知道是么？”

“我该知道什么？”Chekov有些迷茫地答道，是医生说了什么吗？

Sulu叹了口气，“我…事实上我从一开始就记得所有事，只是因为怕你尴尬所以只好假装失忆。”

“你说什么？”已经是Chekov震惊中能说出的所有话了，Sulu记得被下药后的记忆？从一开始？

“所以后来很快我就知道你是有意的，然而第二次迷药的效用就已经不明显了，我甚至只需要几分钟就清醒过来，只是当时我喝醉了，”Sulu看起来有点抱歉，“我猜酒精帮助了我更多。”

Chekov的眼睛睁到不能再大，Sulu从一开始就记得所有事，和所有他曾不顾一切说过的话，让他就好像被剥光了一样赤裸地展现给对方，只让少尉羞愧得恨不得当场死掉。“你应该……该死，为什么你不立刻告诉我？”

那么第三次就不会发生，他就不会得到Sulu的吻，不会有接下来的一切。

“我应该，第三次我意识到你仍然想要这么做时我只是假装喝下了水，”中尉的声音有些尴尬，“然后欺骗了你。”

那是他们第一次亲吻，Chekov仍然清楚的记得Sulu有些错愕的表情，他冲过来吻住他的瞬间整个世界都仿佛为此停滞。

“但是，但是……为什么Hikaru？”Chekov低声追问，他们靠的太近甚至都能看到彼此眼中的倒影，只要偏过头他就几乎靠上Sulu的薄唇。

但他牢牢地钉住自己不敢逾越，而Sulu有点不好意思地眨眨眼，“因为我以为那可能是我唯一一次可以毫不顾虑地亲吻你的机会了。”

Hikaru为了亲吻他所以假装喝下药粉，Hikaru想亲吻他，Chekov的胸口因为心脏的撞击而疼痛，他有些想笑，或者想哭，但他最终只说出了一个单词，“哦。”

Sulu看起来有点紧张地笑了几声，“是的，‘哦’，我假意喝了迷药得到了你的吻，为此我不断谴责自己利用了你的好奇心。当你在酒吧里递给我酒的时候我想要拒绝，但是看在上帝的份上想对你说不实在太难了，所以我再一次假装喝下药，因为没什么比你愿意亲吻我更美好的事情了，即使你更喜欢的是那个迷药之后的我。”

Chekov摇摇头但继续听对方说下去，“我或许有一些赌气，而这让我变成了一个傻瓜。我不肯主动找你说明，因为有人跟你搭讪嫉妒到口不择言，当时我找到你想要解释，但是……”

但是Chekov和克林贡人没给他机会，少尉感到抱歉不过仍然抑制不住快要咧到耳根的嘴角，“你真的是傻瓜Hikaru。”

他终于向前贴上了对面的嘴唇，虽然只是一个纯洁的亲吻，他却能感觉到彼此的胸口都为此震动着。“你总说我不了解你，可看起来你也还需要了解我，”Chekov玩笑地看着他，语气却很正式，“你觉得我爱上的是那个被爱情迷药迷倒的男人？讲情话出口成章带着某种几个世纪以前守护公主的骑士风范的男人？我喜欢的是你Hikaru，你不需要为我做任何特别的事，因为你已经很特别了，我渴望的是你同等的，真诚的爱情，只有没有被药倒的你才能做到。”

“你讲情话也很不错Pasha，”Sulu因为微笑弯起眼角，“很抱歉当了个傻瓜。”

Chekov再一次亲吻他，“我也是，我应该狠狠揍自己一顿，自私，愚蠢和无知让我一次次做出令人不齿之事，我很抱歉试图操控你的感情，也许你愿意给我机会补偿？”

Sulu挑起眉毛大概不赞同Chekov的话，不过他盯着年轻而担忧的青年很快勾起一边的嘴角，“补偿听起来是个好主意，你确定不需要我做什么特别的事儿？因为我大概也有不少好主意，让我们更好地……互相了解？”

“哦，”Chekov干巴巴地说，他的脸有点发烧，“听起来不错，我是说，反正我也已经够丢脸的，还能怎么样？”

“你瞧，我才是那个毫不羞耻讲情话的人不是么，别担心，你还在生病，我什么也不会做。”

“听起来不怎么振奋人心。”

Sulu大笑，然后捧住他的脸亲吻他，Chekov微笑着靠近他，确定这个吻和第一个一样好，也确定以后的每一个都会这么好。

“说起来情话的部分我还是挺喜欢的，你确定你不会再讲了？”

“哦闭嘴吧好么Pasha？”

THE END

Fin.


End file.
